Episode 3-32
Summary A crowd gathers inside the Kalibloom upper checkpoint. Clari and Parr remark how Agni's arrival made it possible to get everyone safely to the checkpoint, and they presume that since he is unable to use large attack transcendentals due to the Chaos barrier, he probably took over the barrier and turrets. Nearby Elwin worries about Kaz still being at the Chaos temple with the Garuda, but Teo assures her that he has a plan, and adds that his quick perception sometimes scares her. There is a sudden flash of fire attacks outside, and everyone assumes it is Agni's doing. Siera tells Agni that there is no need to place a burden on himself until Chandra returns, and it is enough to maintain the barrier while they look into the problem with the turrets. Agni replies that he is not the one attacking. The others conclude that theoretically, someone could use hoti agni in conjunction with silent magic, although Jibril was the only person who was able to do so. As Kaz walks Maruna through the Temple of Chaos, he apologizes for not having the book memorized, and claims that they have to go and read it again. Maruna is irritated with Kaz's slowness and casual humming, but realizes that it would be more difficult to learn anything from the priest. Kaz begins to reminisce about the red sky attacks, including the one that destroyed his village. He describes the superior sura he saw during the first attack on Atera, and adds that if that sura shows up here, even with his lack of power, he will not run away and will do what he can to stop it. Kaz then asks why Maruna wants the Eye of Perishment, since it lets superior suras develop and not necessarily halfs. He tells Maruna to reconsider using the Eye because, of all of Kali's items, it is the one that breaks the laws of the universe the most, and the price for using it is terrible. Maruna thinks to himself that if he can help his clan even a little, its worth is much higher that that of his life. They arrive and Kaz passes through the defense system. 3-032 kalibloom checkpoint.png|way way up high 3-032 kali's items.png|give these a try 3-032 garuda clan.png|must help my clan 3-032 scheming kaz.png|hatching a plan? Currygom's comment !! Afterword Naturally into jail you go. Jibril's hoti agni was mentioned. You can see how she used it in Episode 64. Kaz Lehn. (He might not look like it, but he's in his 20s. Talks way too much.) He is talkative to the point of annoying Maruna! What does Kaz think of those attacks? And a certain someone has two of her wicked items... You can see that there isn't just one Eye of Perishment, but many. Must leash your pet when going for a walk. That's mandatory, you know? My dog has a leash that's more than 2cm thick. When he was a puppy he broke two leashes, and I realized that I should get the strongest one. And the part that gets attached to the collar is a metal chain! It's pitiful, but it can't be helped if I take him for a walk. But inside the house he is totally leash free! Hmm... Is that too uninteresting and should I talk about something related to the story instead? SERIOUS haha hehe The banana is cute jump jump Then goodbye! Notes * Questions raised in this episode: ** How much of a power-up did Brilith get? ** Why does Agni have a pained expression? ** Why does Kaz's ability to sense things quickly concern Teo so much? ** Do the various Eyes of Perishment have the same effect as each other, or is each one different? Do they all have the same penalty for using them? ** How much does Kaz really know? Why does he say "I'm not powerful like Teo is, yet..."? Does he foresee himself becoming much stronger later on? References